Trying to stay alive during the zombie apocalyse
by Tailspin 32
Summary: Preparing and then surviving the zombie apocalypse / Oc self insert. Warning may some mild coarse language later. The story will be on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the beginning

My name is Ash Orion I lived alone in a two story home on the outskirts of Richmond VA. This is how I prepared for the Zombie Apocalypse. It all begin for me on Feb. 4th when I saw a news report of a Class 1 outbreak. Before I continue let me explain what I mean by a Class 1 outbreak (note this comes from a book called THE ZOMBIE SURVIVAL GUIDE. it's not a true story more of a guide book).

Class 1 outbreak: Number of zombies 1-50. Will be in a 10 mile radius usually defined by natural boundaries. Armed response will be armed civilians with a few local law enforcement mixed in. Will be called homicides, "accidents", cases of "violent insanity", self-defense, or missing persons in media reports if the media is present.

Class 2 outbreak: Number of zombies 50-400. Range depends on area, 100 mile radius for sparely populated rural areas, several blocks in urban areas. Armed response will be local, state, and federal law enforcement with a chance of low-level military response with the National Guard forces. Media will be present so they will be called cult killings, homicides, riots or other civil disturbances, disease-based deaths with suspicious explanations that don't sound right, or media coverage being forbidden.

Class 3 outbreak: Number of zombies a few hundred to a few thousand. Full armed military response, more than likely an all out battle encompassing a few hundred miles. States of emergency declared for infested zone and neighboring areas. Martial law, restricted travel, rationed supplies, federalized services, and strictly monitored communication will be implemented. Initial phase will be riots, looting and widespread panic before they are implemented.

Class 4 outbreak: Worldwide.

I didn't know at the time when I saw it but later when I was reading THE ZOMBIE SURVIVAL GUIDE I thought back to the part of the news report when the hunter who said the insane person (the zombie) tried to bite him but failed before he killed him. The person was also missing for 3 years within the time frame. It got me worried when I went on the Web and found 7 more Class 1 outbreaks in the US and 17 worldwide during the 3 year time span and 2 before then. I decided to prepare for the eventual Class 4 outbreak. I started by going shopping and getting 3 weeks of canned food and water along with a medium size flashlight, 2 packs of batteries, a solar powered radio, a portable electric stove, 20 tools, a yellow book and different colored markers to mark places that I/we (in the event others join me) had gone thou and to indicate if we cleaned it out or we haven't, some reinforcement materials (lumber, bricks and/or mortar I choose lumber and bricks. 50 lumber 40 bricks), a table saw to use before the power is cut, and battery powered lamp. I also got several packs of seeds of different plants, gardening supplies, and 2 books on gardening to grow some of my own food. I planned to buy a week's worth of food and water each time I went shopping for food and every other time I went shopping to buy a pack of batteries, 2 rolls of paper towels, 3 tools, 5 chemical light sticks, some more canning supplies (cause I will be canning some of the extra food I cooked if there is some), and a few reinforcement materials (15 lumber and 10 bricks).

I started looking at the weapon laws to see what I can and can't get with or without permits depending on the weapon I'm looking at. After looking at the laws I went and got 4 7-in knives, a military machete and a military backpack from an army surplus store. I started to watch the news more closely and checking the Web every 3 days to keep an eye out for anymore outbreaks. It was a good thing I did that for I found 6 more Class 1 outbreaks during the next 8 months in different parts of the US and 13 worldwide with slightly increasing numbers of zombies 2 of them nearing Class 2. Meaning the numbers of the living dead is slowly increasing and nothing is being done about it or they can't tell that the zombies are zombies.

After the 6th US outbreak I got myself a .45 gun, a crossbow with 2 quivers of bolts, another military machete, a katana, a latter, and a trench spike. I bought a 50 gallon water container and made a rain catcher to get more water when it rains after the water supply is cut off. I begin canning the food I grown while keeping some to eat for now. I went practicing shooting the gun at a firing range and the crossbow at an archery range. I looked up the nearest military base which was Fort Kent near the town of Kent. I plan to go there a 8 months after things calm down(unless something happens to force be to stay or leave early) when an outbreak happens here.

I kept an eye the news as another 7 months passed learning of 9 Class 1 outbreaks in the US and 20 worldwide but the last one I learned of was a Class 2. During the 7 months I kept to my plan of buying things and also got 2 .45 guns and a M1 carbine rifle after getting the permits along with 2 military machetes, a crossbow, 2 tomahawks, another 50 gallon container, and ammo for the guns(300 .45 rounds and 200 .30 rounds). When I learned of the Class 2 on the news I knew that soon things will become bad fairly quick. From my shopping and canning of food I have 2 years of food and water. I decided that the amount of food and water I have was the amount I needed but I will can some of the extra food i made and grew now and then.

This is done in a manner of on a journal. The rest of it will be in 1st person.

update 11/22/16 Thank you for the review Slytherson and no worry on having rants or getting carried away on the review as long as i can understand it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone just to let you all know this is my 1st time writing a fan fiction some any reviews on how I did even if they are flames will be fine because I will use them to improve my story and my capability as a writer. And if it looks like I copied someone please let me know and I will fix it as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don' own anything that is copyrighted.

Chapter 2: The undead are here!

Time skip: 11 months

' Well just great there is an Class 2 outbreak here in Richmond in the west side of the city and it sounds like it's getting out of control quickly and close to becoming a Class 3. I better get home quickly or I will get caught up in the panic when the undead (short for zombie) get to the area. 'I thought as I drove home from work.

Time skip 15 minutes

It took me 15 minutes to get home where I got out of my car open the gate get back to my car and drive it in and closed the gates again. The fence is one of the things I'm glad to have at the house; its 7 foot tall and made of wood with a concrete foundation 2 feet deep in the ground and another 3-ins above ground. I went to the shed to get the lumber I stored there to start boarding up the windows on the ground floor of the house.

Time skip: 3 hours

I finished boarding the windows, after adding 8-in nails to be facing outside the house and went inside to check the news. "This is breaking news live from the city hall." Said the reporter. "The panic in the west side of Richmond is only getting worse. There are reports of looting in stores and people attacking others by biting them or eating the remains and others fighting back. Some of the survivors who are here are calming the people who bit them are zombies."" Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny are you joking?"Asked the news archer. "No I'm not. "Replied the reporter" the authorities are saying they are in shock from what happen to them and" BAM! "What the … a van just crashed in to one of the barricades facing the west side of the city it looks like there is someone inside the police are getting him out and … oh my god he just bit one of the officers on the arm. He's trying to get to the other officers they are telling him to calm down he just tried to bite another but failed and they are restraining him and taking him to the medical tent." "Well we will check in later to see how things are going Mary stay safe" said the archer. "I will John." Said Mary. "Well now we know what going on at the city hall we will inform you if any changes. Till then stay safe people."

'Well that's lovely. Things are getting worse.' I thought 'I'll have to keep a eye out for any undead in the area so I will not be caught off guard.' Before I heard someone knocking on the gate of the fence. I went to check and saw it was Jack Colt, Matt William, Sam Tress, Dawn Shelly, Mala Jones, and May James who are friends of mine outside. I let them in asking "why are you guys here no offense." "Because you are the most prepared for something like what's going on in the west side of the city." Said Matt "That is true." I said "And you choose the right place. Cause I know what's going on out there and most likely the most prepared out of most if not everybody in the city." "What's going on?" asked Jack. "We are having a zombie outbreak happening right now. And I'm not joking.""Are you kidding me?" Asked May "I said I'm not joking a minute ago May.""Help me!"Someone said in the street upstairs now!"We ran upstairs to look out of one of the upstairs windows at the street and saw chaos. undead where all over the street. "Back downstairs now!" I said and downstairs we went. "Stay inside don't go back out there." I told them. "Why" said Dawn" Because if we try to help we will more than likely get caught up in that chaos and be bit or killed by the undead or be killed by other people by accident. And before you complain I don't like the idea myself but it's that or get killed out there."

Time skip 2 days

We are watching the news learning how bad things are getting as time went by. "The number of the undead continues to increase as the death toll gets higher." "At least they are not saying it is mass hysteria like before." said Jack "Yep now can you quiet down so we can listen to was going on." I told him "The governor of Virginia is here to explain what to do.""Thank you Mary. Now as you all know we are under attack by the undead, Our state is not the only one dealing with the undead all states east of the Missouri river have large amounts of undead in them however the states to the west of the Missouri river have little to no undead within the states bordering the river are the only ones that had any large numbers of undead at all." Said the Governor "What do you mean?" asked Mary "the undead they have are mostly from the people from the east coast but some did get to the states by crossing the rivers.""Crossing the rivers like by the bridges or..?""By crossing the rivers under water because they have no need to breathe air.""So they have no need to breathe air at all?" asked Mary. "Yes." said the Governor "so any one near rivers, lakes, ponds, or the oceans must be careful when near them." "Thank you for the information Governor. Well you heard him folks be careful when near any waterways."Said the news archer. "This is John Williams signing out stay safe people."

"Well that's just great." Said Sam "At least some not all of the US is crawling with undead you know." Said Matt "True." "Well I'm going to work on the SUV to get it ready for when we have to leave which we have to do sooner or later." "I help." Said Sam and May." Thanks come on." We went to the van which I been reinforcing with grates and bars of metal and adding a ram. "So do you think we have a chance to survive this?" Asked May. "Don't say that that like we are going to die May." Said Sam "Well there is a chance to survive this but it's unlikely that we will not lose at least one person to this. It's always been like that." I told her. "It can be one of us or someone else who joined us later." "You are blunt man." Said Sam "I'm being honest Sam I'm like that you know" "I know it's that it's not always a good idea to be like that.""If you say so. Let's focus on the van all right?"" Ok."

Time skip three days later just before noon.

"Guys you have to come inside and see the news now!" Said Mala. We all run to the great room in the house to see the news. "Just came to us 12 minutes ago that a large number of undead as come out on the west side if the Missouri river numbering in the thousands. They have overwhelmed the Army barricades; however they managed to get most of their forces and the civilians out in time." Said John. "We are now going to Mary. Mary what's going on out there?" " John the Army is say the number of the undead is at least 10,000 to 25,000 and because the undead don't stop moving no matter what's happening to them even if they lost there legs. They say because of the number of undead they were unable to get clean shots to take them out even with the local police and armed civilians helping them, however they are now sending teams to kill and reduce the number of undead before retaking the barricades, but they are saying that people will have to be careful in the area for the next few weeks an till they believe they may have gotten all of the undead but they will not be sure and till ten years pass so that the undead had been completely decomposed." "Ten years? They will wait till ten years pass to believe in that?"Said John."It's because the undead are rotting bodies however they decompose slower than bodies normally do and they may bite people before they are no longer a threat." Mary pointed out with me agreeing."Also there are places north and south were it's colder were the undead can be frozen till the next spring or are freed by people. So it may last longer I say 25-30 years if that's the case.""I see. Well we will have to hope they get them all then." Said John."We will report more on that later. Till then be careful people."

"Lovely. This is just great they are on the other side of the river now."I Said "I knew something like this may happen sooner or later but not this quickly." I told the others. "Of course you were Ash you knew that the Zombie Apocalypse was going to happen to did you?" Said Sam "Not and till a little more than 2 years ago Sam." I told him. " And not and till after I readied the book after I saw a news report and then put the signs together, and I did warn you guys but you didn't believe me." "Ash is right he did tried to warn us and we didn't believe him, so we have no reason to blame him." Said Dawn. "She is right Sam he did warn us." Jack told Sam."Fine." He said. "But what do we do how." He asked. "Right now we will wait for 2 weeks before checking out how things are in the neighborhood." I told the others" how will we do that? "Asked Dawn. " We will use the latter in the shed to get in one if the neighbor's backyards so we will not risk the house. Even with the concrete foundation for the fence I didn't know how long it can last under assault by the undead. So we will use the latter to go to and from the surrounding backyards and the House's backyard, but we must be careful for they may have undead in them."I told them. "For now let's keep a eye out for any sign of trouble outside."

Will be putting up short chapters that may will get longer as time goes by.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to anyone reading this thank you for doing so and please review if you want to. Disclamer I don't own any that is copy righted.

tryingtostayalivetryingtostayalive

Chapter 3: looking for supplies.

Time skip 2 weeks. 9:34am

"Alright let's go and remember be careful and keep an eye out for any undead." I told the others. "Check where you go if it's door closed knock on the door and listen for any undead inside. Even if you don't hear any undead enter the room carefully and quietly and look at every possible place for them to be at even if it's very unlikely for them to be there and don't let your guard down." "I hear you."/"Ok"/"Right." the others told me. "Then let's go guys."

We all are armed with weapons that I bought over the past two years. A machete or a mace with a knife or trench spike to use if we lose our main weapons. I also have a crossbow to use on the latter if there is any undead in the yards of the houses that we will be checking for supplies and survivors. The ones we are checking for now are the ones to the left, right and behind the House for now. Not all of us are going Jack and Dawn is stay behind to watch the House and make sure no one will take over the place without us knowing. We have two way radios to stay in contact with the House.

We started with the one to the left side of the House. We put the latter up and I climbed up with the crossbow at ready. There while there were no undead in the yard there is a shed so I kept a eye on it when I went over the fence while telling the others it was clear. I kept a look out for any undead to come out of the house which one did and I killed it before it could alert any others in the building. The rest of the group got over the fence. "Sam you stay out here and keep an eye out for any undead that may come out of the house or the shed" I told him. "Ok, Will do Ash." He said to me. "Good lets go in and clear the place out." And inside the house we went. "Let's clear the place left to right and watch out for any Zoms. If I'm right there should be no more than 4 more Zoms here but the front door may had been left opened or the Wilsons may have let in infected without knowing the danger. Don't let your guard down and till the place is clear. If there is any closed doors leave them be we will check the rooms later when any other undead found in the house is dead." I ordered the others.

We started on the ground floor checking room by room and closing the doors if the room has one or more to limit were any undead we may have missed can be. We found and killed three undead on the ground floor. One of them was not the Wilsons meaning there may be more than two on the first floor. "Ok, let's go up and clear the rest of the place. Remember stay on guard and listen for any more undead." We went up the stairs slowly not to make any sound to alert the undead that may be on the 1st floor. When we reached the top of the stairs I looked to check and come face to face with a undead. When I saw it I immanently reacted and hit it with my mace killing it. It fell to the floor with a thump witch made another come out of a room and alerted the rest that are here with a loud moan. "Shit! Back down stairs now!" I yelled knowing that there was no need to be quiet any more with the moan being so loud. So we ran back down stairs and waited for the undead to come down after I warned the others to look out for any that may be on the ground floor. "Stand ready and be ready to kill them all. Let them come down the stairs they may slip and hit the floor so hit them on the head to kill them." I order the rest of the group. Four undead started to come down the steps and one of them slipped and caused the one in front of it to fall down the steps as well. Jack and I killed them while Matt and May killed the other two. We waited and no more come so we went back up the steps and checked the 1st floor finding no more. After checking the house ones more we returned to the backyard and find Sam with a dead Zombie on the ground. "You were right to have me keep an eye on the shed Orion. And I'm happy I did." He said. "Just as well you did." "So the place is clear?"He asked. "It's clear. Now let get all the supplies we can find, seal the place from the undead, and get back to the House." I told them "got it Ash." said Jack.

Time skip 1 hour and 47 minutes. 11:57am

"Well we got everything we could use Ash. But why are we doing this? You said we have about two years of food."Sam asked me. "Because that's two years of food for one person not seven people. For seven people it's a little more than four months." I told him and the others who were listening to us. "What! four months of food!" He said shocked. "Yes four months. More people means the food is being eaten faster. That is why I'm having us do this so that we don't run out of food." "Just great so we will die from hunger." Sam said looking depressed. "Not true we just have to be careful with what we have and make sure we don't run out." I told him to get him out of it which didn't work. "So? Even if we do that and go out to look for more we will run out sooner or later when the food in the area runs out or goes bad." He told me. "So you are just going to give up? This is not a game. This is survival, not something you can do and give up on when it gets too hard." I said almost yelling at him. "So! We all are dead one way or another. Why not just kill ourselves and not have to deal with this anymore?" "You are acting like a idiot. Just because we have four months of food does not mean we are dead."I told him angry. "It's not just the food it's the zombies out there too. Even if we manage to have a constant supply of food those things can kill us even if we just get bitten one time." "Even then that does not mean you can't do anything to help others before you die from the bite." "Yes it does. They will kill you so you will not turn on them." "I will not do that just because they are bitten only if they ask me to." "Maybe not you but other people will. And even if that does not happen then you will die from the virus and turn in to a zombie." "So? Even if that happens I will kill many undead as I can before killing myself before I turn." "You are insane! Even if you do that there still will be millions of Zombies out there." "Maybe so but there will be less than before in the area that I'm in when it happens." I replied.

"That's it I can't take it anymore!" He yelled running out of the room. The yell caught me off guard and I said" Idiot. He may have alerted the Zoms outside." I said running after him with the rest following a minute later. I ran after him and he ran to one of the weapon rooms which is on the ground floor (the 2nd one is upstairs in case the undead get in the House) and before I got in there I hear and puff and a thud of something hitting the floor. When I got in I saw that he killed himself witch made me freeze in place and say. "Oh hell you have to be kidding with me.". The others ran in and saw him a minute later. "W-what the...he actually did kill himself?" May asked not believing it. "Yes. Yes he did." "But why did he do it?"Jack asked weakly. "He did it because he could deal what was happening. The stress of it all overwhelmed him the amount of food we have not being the amount what he that it was drove him over the edge."

Time skip 6 hours. 7:03pm

We buried Sam in the backyard with a wooden cross marking the spot. I knew the fact that Sam killed himself hasn't hit the others but will sooner or later and it will do so hard. I mourned the lost of a friend while the others looked on before Dawn started to cry softly witch set off the rest. They did the same but thankful quietly. I guided them back in were they went their rooms or something to get their minds off of what happened. I went to my room to think about what happened earlier. 'Jesus I was not expecting that to happen so soon. Sam killing himself this quickly was out if the blue. I have no doubt that it has made the others understand the fact of what we are dealing with because I don't think it as hit them and till now.' I thought to myself.

Time skip 3 hours. 10:39pm.

I was getting ready to go to bed when Dawn came in to my room. "Yes Dawn? Is there anything you need?" I asked her. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"(No. I will not be going THAT far.) She asked me. "I can't sleep without seeing Sam dead on the floor.""Ok. But only for the next few days Dawn. You will have to come to terms with this. You can't push aside all the time and hope it will go away." I answer to her question as i hugged her. As we got ready to go to sleep she asked me." Why are you not saddened by what Sam did?""I'm Dawn. The reason that I didn't show it was for the five of you." I told her. "What do you mean?" She asked. "You all were in a state of shock. If I haven't there was a chance that at least one of you would have done something foolish, like run out to the street or doing the same thing he did." "Oh." She said. "I don't know about you but I for one want to go to sleep and be ready to deal with tomorrow. For I believe it will be a very busy day dealing with the aftereffects of Sam killing himself. We can finish this in the morning. " I said to Dawn. "Ok. Orion." She replied. So the two of us went to bed. As I lay on the bed listening to Dawn falling asleep I thought' tomorrow will be a pain to deal with. And I'm not looking forward to it.' Before I fell asleep.

trying to stay alive

Note. I'm not going to take this story to a M rated I will keep it rated T so if there is anyone who are hoping for something like that. Sorry but it's not going to happen go to other stories for anything like that for it will not be happening in this one.

update 11/22 a small addition to a sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Zombie Squad and USS Jamestown

When I woke up in the morning I saw Dawn a sleep on my bed and that she cuddling with me which she must had done while we both were asleep. .Then the talk we had the night before come to my mind. I careful got off the bed and putting a pillow in place where I was and the blanket on without waking her, I do have to admit she looked cute while asleep, and then grabbed and change of clothes to change into and went to the bathroom in the hall to change. After I changed I went downstairs to get food ready for the rest when they wake up. While I was getting the food ready a thought come to my mind about a group of people that I came into contact with while I was preparing for the for the apocalypse. They were a part of a group of a few thousand who called themselves the Zombie Squad. People who believed that the Zombie Apocalypse will happen sooner or later. When I remembered meeting them I then remembered the radio frequency that they said they use to contact other members of the group.

After I finished making the food for the others who were coming down the stairs. I went to the room where we keep the spare radios and started putting one of the radio on the frequency for the group and caught the tail end of a report "…the other side of the wall." Which I then started speaking to the microphone connected to the radio." Hello? Zombie Squad this is Ash Orion calling in." "Ash Orion happy to hear from you are you safe?" a voice asked me. "Yes and please call me Ash I prefer being called that." I told the voice. "Ok Ash my name is John Evan call me Evan I'm the leader of the Zombie Squad. Are there any other survivors with you?" He asked me. "Yes there are five others with me here. ""So six of you then. Was hoping for more." "There was one other but he couldn't take it and killed himself yesterday. " "I see i sorry for what happen and a couple of people we saved did the same. But it's still it's good to hear from you where are you at?" John asked me to tell him "Will not say where in case someone is ears dropping on us which is chance, but I will say we are at my home which I spent two years and one month preparing for this." I replied "We didn't take a count the chance of someone doing that, but other than that it's good to know you were ready for this." "Maybe so but not most of the other people on the planet." I told him. "True." He said in reply to me. "I will only ask you to call in at 7:30am to let us know you are still alive if we didn't hear from you in a five day period we will believe you all are most likely dead or turned." "Copy that we will try to stay in contact with you all. Ash Orion out."

I went back to the dining room where the others were eating the food I made. "Ash why did you leave the room without eating earlier?" Mala asked me with the others looking at me with the same question on their faces. "I did so because I remembered the radio frequency of a group call Zombie Squad, a group of a few thousand people who live in the US who believed that the zombie apocalypse was going even before I did to happen with it did. So I got in to contact with them." I told them. "You actually got in contact with other people?" Jack said. "I did say that a minute ago Jack." "Awesome man. So are we going to go to them or not?" he asked me. "Not now because we will run into trouble if we do now." I said. "What are you talking about?" Matt asked me. "The Red Wolf and the Black Panther gangs. It most likely that one or both gangs are still around due to the fact that no one in both gangs goes unarmed because of the gang wars between the two gangs. I will not be surprised if one or both groups are still around. Also the two gangs may be having a gang war right now and with no cops around to stop them it will most likely be on a new level. And if we try to go now we will have to not only deal with the undead but we will have to deal with the gangs as they try force us to join them, kill us, or worse." I answer him. "I can't believe we all forgot about them. And you are right about the gang war that may be happening. And what do you mean when you say worse?" May said. "Trust me you do not want to know. All I will say that it will be viewed worse than death, especially for you girls" I said darkly while thinking about it. After that I left the room to check our weapons.

Time skip 47 minutes 9:27am

I was just finished checking the guns when Dawn came in the room. "Ash? Can I speak to you about what happened last night?" she asked me "Sure. What's on your mind?" I told her "Why did you let me stay? You could had me return to my room or go to one if the others so why?" She asked me looking at my face. "Because I'm not that crude. I could tell that you needed someone to talk to so I decided to be that someone. And when you told you couldn't sleep without seeing Sam after he killed himself I decided to let you do so you could sleep. I wanted to help so I did." I said to her while hugging her. "Now if that's everything. I'm going to check on the fence and make sure it hasn't weakened. You can come to help if you want." I said to her as I grab a mace to use if there were any undead that climbed over the fence although it was unlikely there is a chance of it happening. So I'm taking no chances and I check the fence each day to insure that. "Sure." Dawn answered me. "Besides two will get it done faster than one, and we can watch out for each other in case there is more than one however unlikely." She said to me. "Good point." I said as we went to the front door.

Time skip 31 minutes later 11:20am

"Well the fence is good as I checked the last time and no undead climbed over which is not surprising considering the low numbers of undead in the area but it doesn't hurt to be careful. For that may change and we may wake up and find some in the yard with a large number outside on the street." I said to Dawn as we walked to the living room where we found the others on the radio that we have in the room. "What are you guys doing in here?" Dawn ask them as we got closer to them. "Jack was checking the frequencies when we heard a transmission but we almost missed it but we can't find the frequency it was on." Mala told us. "Jack move over, let me see if I can find it." I told him and he moved as he said. "Sure. Was going to ask you to." I went to work trying to locate the frequency and a few minutes later "…lo is there anyone there this is the USS Jamestown does anyone hear this, Hello is there anyone there this is the USS Jamestown does anyone hear this." "USS Jamestown this is Ash Orion a civilian if you are trying to contact a base there is a good chance no one is there or they are dead." I told the crew of the Jamestown. "This is Captain Williams what's going on?" he asked me "Captain I'm assuming that you had no connection to the news at all while you were out there in the ocean?" "No we have not we were in a dead zone where there is no communication with anyone outside of it. Why?" "Because the world has changed we are under attack by the undead and I'm not lying to you if you get in to contact with anyone else most will say the same. Don't going to any harbor for most will be swarming with undead and what few that are not may be under control of people who will try to take you ship to escape the mainland. If you don't believe me I can put you in contact with a group of others that numbers into a few thousand who will say the same."

As we waited for the Jamestown to respond May said. "It's no use it's unlikely they will believe you Ash." "Maybe doesn't mean we can't try to warn them May. If they don't believe us at least we tried to." I said to her as we waited when the Jamestown responded. "Normally I would call bullshit, but considering we were unable to contact any one from the Norfolk Navy base or the Pentagon I'm going to have to say you are telling the truth." "I'm happy to hear that to tell you the truth. I will say this if you are going to need fuel or supplies you are going to have to go on the mainland in groups and armed with silenced weapons to not lose anyone. Also watch your anchor line for the undead may use it to get on the ship. And if anyone was bit from doing those things you are going to have to kill or send them off the ship for they will die and turn within 24 hours of being bit give or take for it's a guess I'm going off of from a book I read that said so." "I see." Said the captain "thanks for the warning and advice can you give us the frequency to the other group please." I give them the frequency. "Thank you we will get in contact with you later."

It was quiet for a few minutes before I said. "Well that was interesting, at least we know about the Zombie squad is still around and have the knowledge of the Jamestown." I said as I got up. "I'm going to make some lunch so what do you all say to having some food before we check the next house?" I asked them. "I thank that may be a good idea come on guys" Matt said as he joined me which made the rest of them get up to have lunch as well.

This is to let you know that any and all updates will come in slower due to me being in collage i thank you from your patience. And I said before I don't mind any kind of review even if they are flames for they tell me how well I'm doing on this story.

update 11/22 improved on the explanation on checking for undead in the yard.


	5. Chapter 5

To those who have read my story before you may have seen that I updated this chapter and the chapters before this one. the reasons are at the end of the story.

11/22 additional updates.

Chapter 5: A new survivor and the broadcast

Time skip five days 9:57am

We clearer out seven more houses on the side of the street the House is on and six on the other side of the street behind the House due to there being less undead than normally and took the supplies we can use and sealed them up and placed them on the yellow book using black to show sealed with no supplies in them. Surprisingly in the 5th house on that side we found a month's worth of food and a hunting rifle with a silencer and some ammo for it. we also find a van left on the street nearly full of gas and the keys in it as well we reinforce it to make it more resistant to damage. I'm now looking at the street looking for any sign of the undead for there were none at all in the area which has me thinking trying to understand where they have gone. I know that the undead just don't disappear you can always hear them hitting something has they walk around or hear them moaning every now and then even if they are half a mile or more away but I barely hear them at and the sound only come from inside houses which worries me. I decided to tell the others about the oddly.

I found them in the great room reading books. "Guy have you noted anything odd today?" I ask them. "No why?" Jack said to me. "Listen and then tell me what you hear." I told them to do. "What the… I don't hear the undead." Dawn said "Yep. I looked outside a minute ago there are none insight and the only ones I hear are inside houses, I don't like that fact at all." I said with the last eight words said in a low voice but the others heard me any way. "I was thinking the same thing." Jack said with the others agreeing with him. "However it does give us a chance to find supplies from the homes across the street." May tell us. "You have a point and I say we get ready and check out at least two houses before the undead come back from were ever they have gone." I said as I left the room and the others got up to get ready as well.

Time skip 46 minutes 10:53am

We all were ready and we are at the gate to the house across the street from the House after checking for undead on the other side of the fence. "All right remember like before one of us will stay in the yard and the rest will check the house now let go." After that we went and cleared out three houses in a little more than 5 hours and killed 11 undead (less than I thought) . "Ok everyone we will clear out one last house and call it a day. I don't want to push our luck anymore than that." The rest of them agreed so we went to the gate of the last house and got ready to enter. "Ok three, two, one, go!" and we went in the yard finding on undead in the yard. "Ok Mala, Jack you to will stay here. Dawn, Matt, May let's go in." We went inside and cleared the ground floor with no undead. "This is weird there should have been one but there are none." I told the others. "Maybe we were luckily" Matt said hopefully "No he's right there should have been at least one" May told him. "Was hoping you wouldn't say that." He said sighing.

"Quiet I heard something." I told them "Thump" the sound came from upstairs. "Upstairs quietly." We went up the steps and came to a stop at a room where we heard the sound come from again. "Ready?" I asked them and they nodded. "Now!" I said and we ran into the room making a yell of fright come from the closet which caught us off guard. I went to the closet and opened the door while staying to the side in case the person inside had a gun which he didn't. He did scream. "Quiet down unless you want the undead to come back and kill us all." I told him which he did quickly. "Now come out we wouldn't hurt you. He did and said. "Please don't kill me." "We will not now calm down before you give you self a heart attack dude. And by the way, what's your name?" My name is John Smith and sorry about the yelling I thought you were undead." He said "Undead can't open doors nor do they yell before doing that moron." Dawn said to John while shaking her head. "John?" I ask him "Will you like to join us. It a lot safer than on your own." "I would like to join you. And you right about being safer." He said. "Well then let got all the supplies in here to the House so we can get some rest." I told the others and John. They agree and we went to get the supplies and seal the place to keep the undead out.

Time skip 57minutes 4:36pm

After we gathered all the usable supplies we went back to the House and are now getting John settled in. "So John is there anything you want to know about?" I asked him as he and I walked to the great room. "Yes. I noticed that there was an extra set of equipment on the table in the weapon room. Is there another person here?" He asked me which me stop were I was at making him stop as well. "There was another, but he's dead." I told slowly, because I was not excepting that question. "What happened to him?" "His name was Sam and he killed himself because of the pressure of everything that happened." I replied. "But please don't ask about him from the others they are still coming to terms with his death which was four days ago, at least not for the next week or two." I asked him hoping to let the others recover and come to terms with it. "Ok. Will try not to ask questions about him for the next few days." He said as we walked into the living room. We found the others listening to the radio.

"Come here and listen to this." Matt told us. "President Trump is about to speak on the radio." We joined them and a few minutes later the president begins to speak. "My fellow Americans as you all know we are facing the greatest threat to mankind. The dead has risen and are attacking the living. However we not all is lost. Our scientists and others worldwide are working together studying the virus and are working on a cure. All militarizes worldwide are now working together and are now starting to take back ground that has been lost to the undead. Soon we will have put an end to this. And when we do so there will be a worldwide recovery will all nations working together and there will be peace. So stand strong and hang on help will be there as so as possible. Godspeed everyone."

"You have to be kidding with me this is bullshit. it's not going to be that simple. Good grief this will not end well." I said shaking my head at the speech. The others looked at me the question on their faces which made me explain. "They think that all of this needs a cure and the undead gone that we would then go back to our lives. The problem is that one billion if not two billion or more people were killed not only by the undead but by other people as well. Families and friends of people killed by others in the panic when this begin will want the ones who killed them brought to justice and that isn't possible because it will be unknown who are the ones who did the killing blow. Not only that most if not all cities worldwide were damaged to some degree or worse and we have lost a large amount of our workforce needed to repair them has been lost and we will lose more before this ends. Also we have lost the ability to make many things that we needed before this started. I believe that it will be a decade or two before we are back to where we were before. But and till then we will lose a good amount of people to the elements, diseases, fights over food and clean water, and other things I may have not thought of. Also who says the cure works? It may make things worse." I sigh and said. "Look all I'm saying is that thing may not go as well as they are saying it will be."

The others looked at each other. I could tell that they were thinking about what I said. Then Dawn said. "Ash is right even if you guys don't think so. I mean he does have a point. It will not end as well they are hoping for." The rest of them agreed after looking at each other again. "If so, then what are we going to do." May asked me. "We continue what we have been doing, surviving. We will also get ready to head to the prison and use it as our base. We will also keep an eye for other survivors, and do so for two reasons. One to see if they are a threat to us and if not to see if we can get them to join us, if they want to that is. For now I say we get some dinner and rest for tomorrow, we will be clearing out some more houses tomorrow the number depending on the number of undead outside."

Time skip 4½ hours 9:49pm

Dawn came in to my room again like the past three days which made me wonder what was going on with her so I decided to ask her about it. "Dawn I been wondering why are you still coming here to sleep with me? And please don't lie to me just give me an honest answer." I asked her which made her stop where she's at. She then said. "I-I don't know. Something about you draws me to you, and when I'm near you I feel safe like you will not let anything happen to me." When she said that I saw that she liked me but was not sure about so I decided to let her try to figure it out. "Ok then let's go to sleep then. See you in the morning." I told her. "Good night Ash." As she fell asleep I thought 'I hope she decides to that least try it out her feelings for me if she has any so we can see how it goes, but if she decides not to then I will not pressure her and let her go.' Before I looked at her before I fell asleep as well.

Like i said up above I updated most of the chapters even this one. This was because I felt the need to go over and review what I do and I decided to do so to make things clearer and fix mistakes that I made. And for the Zom to undead I saw that I keep using undead so i decided to change to undead and not use Zom anymore and changed the previous chapters to show that. Also this is unrelated but I will not be making increasingly longer chapters like I was planing, I will make them has long as I can make them before putting them up.

11/22 got writer's block not going to abandon it will work on it more later.


End file.
